Prin Pardus: 100 One-Shots
by Stunna13
Summary: My attempt at the 100 One-Shot challenge using my original Clans; CreekClan, BreezeClan and SnowClan . Don't be afraid to leave your honest opinion and advice.
1. Injured

**I have started Prin Parsus's 100 One-shot Challenge! And readers, don't be afraid to drop any helpful hints! I only want to improve!**

Injured

"Sparrowpaw, that is enough!"

Sparrowpaw scoffed at his overprotective mentor, Thunderflight, as the apprentice dug his claws into the bark of the tree and pulled himself further up.

"I mean it, Sparrowpaw!" Thunderflight warned and lashed his golden tail as he watched his apprentice climb higher and higher up the large tree. "If you don't come down, you will be cleaning the elders den for a moon!"

Sparrowpaw ignored the senior warrior and climbed higher into Cloud Toucher. Cloud Toucher was the largest tree in the entire forest, it towered over the other trees and it is said that once you reach the top, you can see past the mountains.

The only problem was that only one cat had ever really climbed to the top and that wasn't even in Sparrowpaws lifetime. He had only heard stories from the elders from when they were kits and heard from _their _elders.

By the time Sparrowpaw was halfway up the tree, he had started to grow tired. This was one of the many reasons that barely anyone had reached the top. Before they even started, they were already exhausted and either came down or fell off.

the other reason that so many warriors hasn't made it to the top was the fact that as you went higher, the branches started thinning out and it was a greater distance from one branch to the next.

Sparrowpaw stopped to rest on a long, thick branch as he gasped for breath. He was determined to make it to the top, despite the odds and his mentors screaming, which had now faded to a mere whisper.

The dark brown apprentice looked around, he was barely higher than the treetops. He could see Thunderflight pacing below, his sister, Kesteralpaw, launching herself at Gorsepaw as their mentors stood by the side and watched.

Sparrowpaw shook off his exhaustion and dug his claws in the bark again. He was almost at the top, he just needed to keep telling himself that and before he knew it, elders would be talking about _him _not some kit from nearly two generations ago.

Sparrowpaw pulled himself higher into the tree and used a thin branch for leverage. He could already taste the clouds on his tongue!

The apprentice tried to claw his way to the next branch, when suddenly, there was a snapping sound and the branch he was standing on, disappeared underneath his feet.

Sparrowpaw plummeted down, screaming as his body hit branches, twigs and leaves. Every time he tried to twist his body around so his feet were falling first, he would hit something and it would knock him back around.

"Sparrowpaw!" Thunderflight screamed as he watched Sparrowpaws body slam against a particularly thick branch with a violent _crack! _And it wasn't the tree that had snapped.

Sparrowpaw hit the ground with a sickening _thump_. He wasn't moving as Thunderflight raced to his side and tried to nudge him awake.

"Help! Someone help!" Thunderflight cried as he pushed against his apprentice again. Suddenly, Sparrowpaws eyes snapped open and his front claws shot out. "Oh, thank StarClan you're alright! I-"

"My les." Sparrowpaw gasped, "I can't feel my back legs. Oh, StarClan! I can't move my legs!" he was screaming by now as Gorsepaw, Kesteralpaw, Twistedtail, and Goldensong broke through the bushes.

"What happened?" Gorsepaw screeched as he and Kesteralpaw rushed to Sparrowpaws side.

"He fell from Cloud Toucher! I tried to stop him from going up but he wouldn't listen!" Thunderflight cried.

Kesteralpaw whirled around, "Unless you physically climbed up after him, grabbed him by the scruff and carry him back down; you didn't try hard enough!"

"Please, help me!" Sparrowpaw whimpered, "I can't feel my legs..."

Goldensong shared an uneasy glance with Twistedtail as they tried to help Sparrowpaw to his feet. Only the front two would stand while the back two flopped to the ground like a tree falling after it couldn't hold itself up anymore.

"Sparrowpaw, I've seen this before in my mother before she died." Twistedtail said sadly, "I don't have to be a medicine cat to tell that you broke your back."

"Its not his back he can't feel, it's his legs!" Gorsepaw whined as he tried to help his friend to his feet again.

"Sparrowpaw, tell me when you can't feel my claw anymore," Goldensong sighed as she unsheathed her claws and lightly ran them from Sparrowpaws neck to his tail.

Sparrowpaw stopped her about halfway down and cried after that, "I can't feel it! I can't feel anything!"

"That is where you broke your back, anything below it, you won't be able to move." Twistedtail explained sadly, "ever."

* * *

Sparrowpaw wheezed in exhaustion as he pulled his body across the CreekClan camp. He couldn't believe that it had been four full moons since he had lost any feeling in his legs. It felts like so much longer.

"Aw, is little Sparrowpaw tired?" Weaselfang mocked as he watched the apprentice drag himself to the food pile. "Isn't now one of the times you wish you hadn't been stupid enough to climb that tree?"

Sparrowpaw ignored him as he picked a mouse off of the pile and started dragging himself back to the elders den. He had moved in there permanently after his accident because Yarrowstar had told him that he would never become a warrior or be of any use of the Clan.

Sparrowpaw collapsed on the moss bedding next to Blindeyes, an elder who also went into early retirement because he lost his eyesight. But at least Blindeyes had the chance to become a warrior, Sparrowpaw didn't even have the chance to serve his Clan.

"Is it Weaselfang, again?" Blindeyes asked, "that cat is plain evil. His entire family is too. His mother, his brother, his sister and him are the cruelest warriors in all the Clans!"

Weaselfangs mother was banished when the previous leader, Webstar, had found out that she had been secretly meeting with a member of BreezeClan. Her kits stayed in CreekClan, being too young to fend for themselves.

Yarrowstar was Weaselfangs brother, and not even Sparrowpaw knew how he was somehow chosen to lead a Clan. He was downright mean and had taunted Sparrowpaw when he found out the apprentice couldn't move his lower half.

"Don't listen to him, Sparrowpaw, one day, you will have your revenge and that pathetic warrior won't know what hit him." Blindeyes reassured. He had no idea how far those words had gone to Sparrowpaw.

Sparrowpaw grinned as a plan formed in his head. He waited and watched as the Clan carried themselves through out their day, without even know what Sparrowpaw was thinking.

Finally, night had hit and Sparrowpaw made his move. Weaselfang was on guard duty and was pacing back and forth like he was above everyone else. Sparrowpaw dragged himself out into the clearing and towards the unsuspecting warrior.

"What are-" Weaselfang was cut off when Sparrowpaws paw came forward and slammed the toms head against the ground. He shoved a piece of moss deep down into Weaselfangs throat before he could react.

"CreekClan will be better without you." Sparrowpaw hissed as he unsheathed his claws. Fear scent fell off the warriors body in waves as he glanced at Sparrowpaws sharp claws. Sparrowpaw noticed this and grinned, "aw, is little Weaselfang scared?"

Weaselfang squirmed but Sparrowpaw had a strong paw placed over the warriors throat. The other one rest on the ground to steady himself from falling over.

"You tormented me for moons. I was broken, mentally and physically since I fell from that tree. You and Yarrowstar hurt me more than a broken back ever would." Sparrowpaw snared as his claws dug deeper into Weaselfangs flesh. "And now, you are never going hurt me again."

The moss shoved down the light brown warriors throat kept his screams from echoing around the camp as three clean cuts were made across his throat.

Sparrowpaw grinned maniacally as he pulled himself back towards the elders den. Even the injured could get their revenge and the young apprentice had just proven that.

Sparrowpaw curled up in a ball and slowly drifted off to sleep with the image of Weaselfang dying, replaying over and over again in his mind. All he could see was his wide eyes and blood spilling from his throat.

He didn't see the creek that ran through the camp, dampen his feet. He didn't see the wet footsteps he left, trailing back to the elders den. And he certainly didn't see his sister watching the entire thing.

Sure, the water had washed the blood off his paws and the paw prints would have disappeared by morning, but nothing Sparrowpaw could ever do would erase the image from Kesteralpaws mind.

_Sparrowpaw killed Weaselfang, Sparrowpaw killed Weaselfang! _

Thewords repeated in her mind. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea that her injured brother had become a murderer.

**I know it isn't too great, but I'll work on getting better!**


	2. Sinking

**I know I just did one on apprentices but what the hell, may as well do another...**

**Sinking**

Sandpaw ducked under the brambles as she made her way through the thick, pine forest. Her best friend, Cloudpaw, was quickly following behind her, but he was much more nervous about this adventure than his den mate.

Sandpaw was definitely the adventurous one of the pair, while Cloudpaw rarely liked to break the rules. Sandpaw let things roll off her shoulders like rain, while Cloudpaw took things a little more seriously, even though he did have a wicked sense of humour that usually earned him the title of 'uptight.'

But their differences were what made them such good friends. It's what made them best friends since the nursery and usually chose to be with each other rather than their own litter mates.

"Sandpaw, Redstar has told us a million times not to venture out without a warrior, why do you always have to do this?" Cloudpaw whined and shook his fluffy white coat, free of the snowflakes falling from the sky.

SnowClan was in between CreekClan and BreezeClan, right at the bottom of the cliff that used as the border separating BreezeClan and SnowClan. SnowClan was at sort of a dip in the terrain, meaning most of the snow from leaf-bare collected in their territory and stayed most of the year.

BreezeClan was placed on ground elevated by a cliff, just above SnowClan. For the most part, the land was just long grass on a smooth hill that ended with the cliff - which was known as Breeze Cliff.

CreekClan was further down and closer to a large lake. Hundreds of creeks ran through their territory, along with a forest somewhat similar to SnowClans, just less... Snowy.

"Stop acting like a kit, Cloudpaw." Sandpaw snapped as she maneuvered her way around a rather large snow drift. "I want to explore and our mentors are never taking us out anymore. It's time we took matters into our own paws."

"No wonder they never take us out! We're still in trouble from the last time we snuck out to try and climb Breeze Cliff!" Cloudpaw snapped and Snadpaw rolled her amber eyes. The last time they snuck out of SnowClan camp couldn't have been more than a moon ago. One of Larkflowers kits - Deadkit - ended up following them and tried climbing up the cliff as well.

Deadkit ended up falling off a fairly large boulder and landing right on his nose. His cries could be heard all the way from camp and SnowClans medicine cat, Berryfur, had to hold cobwebs to Deadkits nose while the kit sobbed.

"Would you just calm down already? I swear, I have to start calling you Cloudkit from now on!" Sandpaw huffed. "I just want to explore the warm waters. We'll be back before Hawkwing even realizes we're gone. And this time I made sure that no kit was following us." she added.

Sandpaw actually didn't check anything, she just wanted to reassure her friend a little more that they wouldn't get caught like last time... And the time before that... And the time before that.

The warm waters were a small group of pools that seemed to stay warm all year. They weren't the biggest in width but nobody knew how deep they went. That's why whenever warriors visited the warm waters, they usually just lay on the rocks beside them or dipped their paws in. SnowClan was used to being wet from when all the snow melts, they didn't mind a little water.

"If I have to spend another moon cleaning out the elders den, I swear on my mothers life that you won't be seeing the dawn." Cloudpaw threatened and Sandpaw scoffed. Cloudpaw hated his mother. She wasn't sure why, but he absolutely despised the Queen as long as anyone could remember.

"We're almost there." Sandpaw reassured as she pushed past one more snow drift until the pools came into view. Steam rose from them and moss clung to the rocks around them. "Here we are."

"Great, we're here, can we go now?" Cloudpaw snapped.

"Once I'm finished Cloud_kit_." Sandpaw smirked. She padded forward until she reached the edge of one of the pools and dipped her white paw in. That was usually the limit of how much warriors would touch the water. "It's warm."

"What? The water is _warm_ at warm waters? I never would have guessed!" Cloudpaw gasped sarcastically. His sarcasm was only scratching the top of his true personality.

"Don't sass me, kit." Sandpaw retorted before dipping her other paw in the water. She took one glance at her friend before slipping entirely into the nice water.

"Sandpaw, what are you doing? Get out of there!" Cloudpaw gasped. All sarcasm had left his tone and was replaced by seriousness and fear. He was terrified that he could possibly lose his best friend. "I'm serious, you are going to drown or something."

"I know how to swim, now get in here before I force you in." Sandpaw grinned as she paddled around. The water was warm on her fur and she was probably the only cat in SnowClan who actually enjoyed getting wet.

"Right, maybe next time. I don't really feel like drowning today." Cloudpaw scoffed sarcastically. Sandpaw swam over and rest on a small ledge at the edge of the pool as she chatted with her best friend.

They talked about what would happen if a SnowClan patrol walked in on them like that. They would think Sandpaw was insane for being in the water and Cloudpaw for being so casual about it. Then they would go back to camp and Sweetpaw would be jealous about their adventure and Wolfpaw just wouldn't talk to them. But that was the norm in SnowClan.

Cloudpaw was in the middle of one of his sarcastic remarks when Sandpaw froze and all the fur along her neck rose so she nearly doubled in size. Something standing behind Cloudpaw had gotten her attention. "Fox..."

"What? I didn't hear you over the sound of you're soggy fur?" Cloudpaw snorted, completely oblivious to the impending danger, standing a few mouse lengths behind him.

"Fox!" Sandpaw screamed just as a red shape launched itself through the air and snapped its jaws around Cloudpaws ankle. "Cloudpaw!"

"Help me!" Cloudpaw shrieked as he furiously clawed at the fox's face as the thing gnawed at his now bleeding leg. "Sandpaw, help!"

Sandpaw scrambled out of the pool and lunged at the fox. The water was slowing her down and her movements were slow and clumsy. She managed to get a few blows in, temporarily making the fox drop her friend.

Cloudpaw clawed to get away but once the fox regained its composure, it pounced on Cloudpaw again. He let out a yell of pain as its jaws locked around his throat and bit down hard.

"No!" Sandpaw sobbed as she unsheathed her claws and ferociously swiped them across her attackers face. The fox yelped and once again, it dropped Cloudpaw.

Sandpaw used all her energy to ram her body into the fox's. It yelped in surprise as it stumbled sideways and towards the pool. It tripped over Cloudpaws body and fell into the waters. At the last second, it's jaws wrapped around Cloudpaws fluffy white tail and dragged him in with it.

"Cloudpaw!" Sandpaw gasped and scrambled to grab hold of her friend. Her claws managed to hook into his shoulders and his into hers as she fought to pull him out of the pool. It was clear by how heavy he was that the fox was still latched onto his tail.

"Cloudpaw, no." Sandpaw whimpered. Blood was flowing in thick streams from his neck and they both know that even if they did manage to get him out of the pool, he wouldn't live much longer. "Please don't leave me..."

"I'm sorry, Sandpaw." Cloudpaw coughed and his blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you."

"No, this is all my fault. We shouldn't have snuck out. If you live, I promise I'll never do it again!" Sandpaw pleaded. Her friends blood was soaking onto her one white paw and her other golden one. "Cloudpaw, please hang on. Berryfur will fix you up. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Now let go." Cloudpaw whispered and Sandpaw rapidly shook her head. She felt his claws unhook from her shoulders, "let go. There isn't any hope."

"Yes there is!"

Cloudpaw shook his head again and tried gently pushing his friend away. "Sandpaw, you need to let go."

"I'll miss you." Sandpaw sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

Reluctantly, Sandpaw sheathed her claws and pulled away. Cloudpaw gave her one last glance before slipping entirely into the hot waters. Sandpaw cried as she watched as his white body slowly sunk to the bottom of the pool and disappearing from her sight fully.


	3. Father

**Father**

Barktooth could feel the amber eyes burning on his back, scorching his brown fur like the sun on a hot day, and making him shift uncomfortably where he lay by a large boulder that provided some protection from the wind.

That, and it was one of the only places in all of BreezeClan territory that wasn't wet from the storm they had the night before. Everyone was thankful that they didn't live in CreekClan; it had flooded so bad that they had to spend the night at SnowClan.

The distracted warriors apprentice, Bandit, was rambling off about her life before she joined BreezeClan but Barktooth was barely paying attention to the small, black and white she-cat. He was more focused on trying to ignore the stares of _him_.

"Are you even listening, Barktooth?" Bandit snapped, noticing her mentor staring off into space instead of keeping up with the fast-paced story like all the others do.

Barktooths gaze flicked from the warriors den to his apprentice as he took in the hurt look, plastered on her face. It hurt _him_ to know that he was the reason. He glanced back at the den to see those amber eyes were still staring.

Actually, it was _his_ fault.

Finally, Barktooth simply couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take seeing those dark amber eyes, watching him from the warriors den. Barktooth had put up with the stares his entire life and it was time for it to come to an end.

_Right now._

"I sincerely apologize, Bandit, but I just remembered that I had to talk to someone." Barktooth apologized as he stood to his feet and shook out the stray pieces of grass that clung to his long, brown fur from laying down for so long.

"No problem, I can tell you about the dog pack some other time. I'll practice that new battle move with Windpaw." Bandit shrugged and jumped to her feet before turning and trotting off to find her friend. Even though Bandit was fairly new to BreezeClan, her and Windpaw had been inseparable since she arrived.

Barktooth stared directly at the tom watching him from the warrior den and nodded his head to the side and twitched his tail as well, just for good measure. The warrior understood Barktooths message and followed the younger cat out of the camp and to the plains of BreezeClan.

Barktooth didn't even acknowledge the cat following a only a couple of steps behind. He just kept his eyes trained on the horizon and focused on putting one paw in front of the other to get the two far enough away from the BreezeClan camp.

Nobody even noticed the two leaving, they were all too preoccupied in their own stuff to bother watching the twos cats that couldn't even talk, let alone look at each other, (which was true for at least one of them) leaving camp together.

It seemed like they were walking forever, Barktooth a few paces in front of the older tom as the walked in silence through the golden grass. Finally, when Barktooth decided that he was far enough away, he whirled around with his teeth bared.

"What do you _want_?" the brown furred warrior snarled. "What could you possibly need that requires you to watch me ever second?"

The other tom's whiskers twitched in amusement as he sat on the ground and wrapped his long tail around his paws. His amber eyes flickered, like he found this whole situation to be hilarious. "What? I'm not allowed to make sure my own _son_ is all right? That seems rather harsh, Barktooth."

"No," Barktooth started off at a calm voice which slowly got louder and angrier as he watched the sleek, black warrior in front of him, "it isn't harsh, Blackpelt. Because not only have you lost the right to call me your son, but it is really, really creepy!"

And it was. Imagine having someone be watching, every second of every day.

Blackpelt shook his head back and forth, his amber eyes not leaving his sons. "I lost the right to call you my son? Now how could that be true, Barktooth? _I created you_." he snarled viciously.

_Ah, this is the part of Blackpelt that I remember. _Barktooth thought bitterly as he watched the tom circle him. _The sadistic, murderous part that believes he rules the world and more. _

"You lost the right the second I realized what a monster you truly are." Barktooth sneered, his claws unsheathing. The gesture didn't go past Blackpelt though, because not a moment later, another set of claws were out and ready for a fight.

"Barktooth, come now, I haven't done anything to you." Blacktooth took a step forward, resulting in the younger to take a step back. The black male smirked at the thought that he was able to make his son so ncomfortable in a single movement to make him move away.

Barktooths face twisted up in shock, disbelief, and disgust. "You killed my mother, you mangy, crow-food eating, pest!"

"Now, now, now, that's no way to treat your dear old father, is it?" Blackpelt sneered, "I told you, it was an accident. I meant to swat a bug and I accidentally swatted your mother...across the throat...with unsheathed claws."

"I was there, Blackpelt." Barktooth spat, "there was no 'bug' and if that was true, then why would you keep on _swatting_?"

Blackpelt chuckled, finding this more hilarious by the moment. Only his sick, twisted mind could ever find killing his own mate in front of a five moon old kit, could ever be funny. "Because maybe, your mother was the pest that I had to get rid of?"

Barktooth lost it. He launched himself forward, bowling over Blackpelt with one swift movement and digging his claws into his fathers shoulders. "I hate you! You should have died instead!"

A few drops of blood pricked at where Barktooth had his claws digging into the senior warriors shoulders, but Blackpelt could barely even feel the pain.

Blackpelt managed to wriggle himself from Barktooths grip and the two just circled each other instead, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. "That was rude, Barktooth, I thought that I raised you better than that."

The black furred warrior snaked forward and knocked his son back and jumped on top of him, slashing his thorn sharp claws against his open stomach. "You should be grateful," he snarled, "I created you. You would be nothing without me and if that pathetic excuse of a she-cat lived, her bad mothering would probably kill you anyway!"

"Snowkit died of greencough! It wasn't mothers fault!" Barktooth shrieked back and continued to writhe under his fathers grip, trying to find an escape. "Nobody could have saved her."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Blackpelt roared, for the first time, completely losing his temper. "Your mother killed her! Snowkit is dead because of her!"

"Stop lying to yourself!" Barktooth spat back, finally managing to flip them over so Barktooth was towering overtop of the senior warrior. "Snowkit is dead. Let it go."

"Shut up!" Blackpelt snarled and battered his sons stomach with his hind legs. "I'm your father, you're supposed to listen to what I say."

Wit one swift motion, Barktooths paw shot forward and left three long, jagged slashes across Blackpelts throat. Silence filled the plains as Blackpelt stared up in shock as blood poured down from this bleeding jugular.

Barktooth smirked as he stepped away, "You may have created me, you may have been the one to stand outside the nursery while me and my sister were born, but you will never be my father. The only family I have, is my friends and you sure aren't one."

Blackpelt was still getting over the shock of his own flesh and blood being the end to is life. "B-b-but...why?"

Barktooth shrugged, "I thought there was a bug. My paw slipped."

The brown warrior turned and started walking back towards camp, leaving his dying Clanmates out there to fend for himself. He didn't even look back as Blackpelt spoke is last words. "You're exactly like me."

Barktooth stopped short, keeping his eyes trained ahead, "I am nothing like you." he spat defiantly.

"Look at yourself, Barktooth. Like father, like son." he sniggered as he watched the younger warrior glance down at the puddle at his feet.

Barktooth stared at the reflective surface, taking in all the differences between him and his father. Barktooth had long brown fur, Blackpelt had it in sleek, black instead. Barktooth had a healthy pink nose, Blackpelts muzzle had brushed with white hairs and his nose was as black as the night sky.

But even with all those differences, Barktooth could only see Blackpelts amber eyes staring back at him as his final words repeated in his mind.

_Like father, like son._


End file.
